cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's the Cool Girl Josh Is Dating?
Plot At Whitefeather & Associates, Paula is at her desk redecorating it to better reflect her new law school obsession. After their recent argument Rebecca at first ignores Paula, then tells her she refuses to apologize and finally pleads for them to make up. Paula is reluctant as she's unsure the issues between them can be easily resolved. Later at the Proctor residence, Scott is preparing for an upcoming performance with his barbershop quartet. He's nervous as it's for an office party at his workplace but Paula doesn't notice as she's distracted by her studies. When he learns his wife and Rebecca are still fighting Scott encourages Paula to fix things with her. Over in Los Angeles, Josh meets with new girlfriend Anna at a trendy coffee shop. After ordering coffee, Josh gives Anna a gift for her pet cat Gravy and they take selfies together which they post on Instagram. Back at West Covina in Rebecca and Heather's house, the Gurl Group are hanging out together. While on their respective laptops, both Valencia and Rebecca notice Josh's activity on Instagram. They find out he's in a relationship and Heather warns them not to research Josh's new girlfriend as it'll turn into an obsession. The two ignore her advice and start stalking Anna on social media for three days straight . They are incredulous someone who's a successful beauty mogul hip is interested in Josh. Rebecca and Valencia decide to team up to figure out her true motivations. At Scott's workplace, his co-worker Tanya tells him she's looking forward to his barbershop quartets performance at the office party. Over in Silver Lake, Rebecca and Valencia find Anna's Eyebrow salon and hide when she walks outside. They eavesdrop as Anna talks to a client on the phone about a shipment. They then observe a customer exiting the salon with a pouch of white powder. The duo return to Rebecca's car and jump to the conclusion that Anna's a drug dealer. They decide to tell Josh but when Rebecca starts driving she hits Anna's pet cat Gravy. When Anna runs out and asks the pair who did this they lie and say it was a hit and run. Much to Valencias dismay Rebecca offers to drive Anna and Gravy to the Veterinarian clinic. Once there, Rebecca and Valencia hide their identities by calling themselves "Madge and Allegra". They interrogate Anna by pretending to ask her questions from a clinic form but are interrupted when the doctor tells them Gravy is okay. When Anna mentions the collar Josh gave her cat Rebecca seizes the opportunity to ask about him. Anna reveals they haven't been dating long but he's already helping her business out by transporting a particular product across the border from Mexico for her. She also mentions he had two exes; one hounded him to propose for years while the other was so crazy she moved across country to stalk him and once begged him for sex while she was on her period . Anna mentions she'll find out who hit Gravy as her salon has outside surveillance cameras. That night Rebecca and Valencia sneak into the salon thanks to "Allegra" having stolen Anna's keys. Over at Scott's workplace he waits for Paula's arrival as he and his barbershop quartet are about to sing. Meanwhile, Paula is still at home having lost track of time studying Law with her classmate Sunil Odhav. She suddenly remembers Scott's performance but by the time she gets there the West Brovinas are finishing their encore . Afterwards Paula apologizes but Scott is upset that she's been so distracted lately. Back at the beauty salon Rebecca successfully erases the video of her hitting the cat. She and Valencia then watch footage of Anna giving the white powdery substance to a client which they learn is used for stimulating eyebrow growth. They come across another video where Josh told Anna he has feelings for her that he never had with anyone else. At the Proctor residence, Scott is still upset about what happened and tells Paula he's going out to drink with his friend Hank. Meanwhile after returning to West Covina, Rebecca and Valencia arrive at Home Base to commiserate. Although appreciative of Rebecca's friendship Valencia decides not to wallow anymore and opts to take a random guy home with her. Across town, Paula starts to think about Rebecca at the same time her friend has thoughts about her as well. However, despite the fact that they miss each other they are both unwilling to apologize until the other one does so first . Tag *Anna Hicks charges 300$ for a single eyebrow pluck. Recurring themes Songs Reprise Leitmotif }} Continuity Pop culture references *'Entertainment': **Scott Proctor mentions the opening act at his workplace party is his co-workers kids doing the first act of the musical " " **Rebecca says she and Valencia are going to team up like " ". *'Famous people': ** ** Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes